Mi mejor navidad
by Kriscia
Summary: Un año después de la guerra de invierno, Orihime deja de ser la misma de antes, haciendo que todo pierda el sentido hasta la navidad pero Ichigo la ayudará a que sea la de antes


Hola a todos, nueva y extrañamente yo por estos lados sólo para dejarles un nuevo intento Ichihime que me salió de la nada...

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo ^^

* * *

**Mi mejor navidad**

Definición de Navidad: Época del año en la cual, los hogares y comercios comienzan a ser decorados con todo tipo de adornos de acuerdo a la ocasión, con colores verdes, rojos y dorados principalmente, árboles completamente decorados con luces y bolas brillantes y las familias intercambian regalos y comparten momentos increíbles sobre todas las cosas.

Era 24 de diciembre y había sido un hermoso día nevado sólo que el sol ya cedía su lugar poco a poco finalizando con un pequeño atardecer, el cielo estaba despejado por lo cual, se podía presenciar lo poco que quedaba de ese espectáculo y la luna haciendo su aparición.

Iba un poco distraído de camino hacia el supermercado, después de que Yuzu le había pedido que fuera por una que otra cosa que necesitaba para la cena de navidad, llevaba su ipod en mano ya que el camino no se haría tan largo si iba con algo que lo distrajese. En uno de esos momentos, iba a cruzar la calle pero antes de hacerlo, vio que Orihime pasaba de largo por el otro extremo de la misma.

Después de lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo, luego de las confrontaciones entre Shinigamis y Espadas pero especialmente, entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra, la chica no era la misma de antes, esa chica alegre, enérgica, soñadora y con la gran sonrisa que siempre mostraba y que era como su propio sello, no, nada de eso se podía ver en ella después de ese suceso, era todo lo contrario, se había hecho seria, se veía triste y muchas veces con la mirada perdida, cosa que preocupaba mucho a sus amigos.

Muchas veces el pelinaranja trató de disculparse con ella por lo ocurrido, se sentía mal por todo lo que le pudo pasar en ese lugar, toda la presión que sintió, quien sabe cuántas ofensas, cuántas veces tuvo que negarse a sus propios sentimientos y a lo que tuvo que renunciar sólo por tratar de protegerlos a todos, sin importar las veces que se disculpara, la chica siempre le decía lo mismo:

_-No te preocupes por eso Kurosaki-kun, no fue tu culpa, no tienes porqué sentirte así_

Cada vez que lo decía, era un poco más doloroso para él ya que una vez prometió protegerla de lo que fuera pero no pudo cumplir con esa promesa y después de unos meses en los cuales la chica siempre presentaba la misma apariencia, Ichigo comenzó a preocuparse más y más por el estado de su amiga, cada vez estaba más pendiente de ella y ésta vez, como iba por el mismo camino por el que iba Orihime, siguió el suyo pero prestando atención a cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera en lo que cada quien siguiera el propio.

En cambio, la pelinaranja iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos los cuales eran recuerdos de aquella batalla en la que su querido Ichigo luchaba casi a muerte con aquel que había sido su guardián durante su estadía en el castillo, recordaba aquel momento en el que Ulquiorra por poco y mata a Ichigo, la desesperación que sintió en el momento en que lo vio caer casi sin vida y la impotencia que vivió en el instante pero lo que más la aterraba era aquel momento en que el chico despertó pero de una forma casi demoníaca, los demás momentos en los que sus amigos arriesgaban la vida sólo por protegerla aunque no tenían la obligación de hacerlo.

Todos los días esos recuerdos la invadían poco a poco, por lo cual le era difícil rehacer su vida normal pero sabía muy bien que tenía que tratar de que todo lo que le afectaba, no se viera reflejado en su aspecto físico ni en su forma de ser pero eso, era ya muy tarde.

Salía de vez en cuando para poder olvidar aunque fuese por unos momentos todo lo ocurrido, pensaba que talvez podría distraerse con algo o con alguien pero la segunda opción era un poco difícil de cumplir ya que casi todos sus amigos estaban compartiendo en sus casas con sus familias y ella, simplemente no tenía a nadie, su hermano muerto desde hace años y su mejor amiga se encontraba fuera de la cuidad por ir a visitar a otros familiares, por esa razón, la navidad había perdido su significado, para ella era sólo unos días comunes y corrientes.

Iba de camino hacia su casa muy sumida en sus pensamientos que no veía por donde iba hasta que al dar una vuelta, chocó con alguien y reaccionó en el momento en que sintió el golpe al caer.

-Auch – dijo en voz baja una vez que tocó suelo

-Oye, fíjate por donde caminas niña – dijo el hombre con el que había chocado de mala manera, sin siquiera ayudarla a levantarse

-L-Lo siento – se disculpo aún en el suelo pero con su cabeza escondida por su largo cabello y el hombre se giró para seguir su camino

Ichigo había visto lo sucedido, así que apresuró su paso para poder ayudarla ya que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia porque no quería que ella se diera cuenta que la seguía pero vio que ella se levantaba por su cuenta por lo que detuvo su paso para ver que más hacía la chica, así que un poco alejado de ella, esperó a que Orihime continuara con su trayecto.

No quería pasar tiempo sola en su departamento, sentía que estaba nuevamente prisionera en su propio hogar sin nada que hacer así que decidió alargar un poco más su pequeño viaje, en el centro del parque se encontraba un pequeño lago congelado así que fue a darle un pequeño vistazo, cuando llegó, se recargó en la baranda con sus manos mirando el matiz que quedaba del sol.

Pensaba en como había comenzado todo, al menos para ella, recordó el momento en que Sora le regaló sus horquillas celestes y el berrinche que le hizo sin saber que aquel, sería su último encuentro con él, aquel otro momento en que un gran número de hollows fue desatado, en el que sus amigas fueron atacadas y lastimadas y el momento en que sus Shun Shun Rikka aparecieron por primera vez, se sentía asustada por la presencia de aquel ser extraño pero ese miedo fue reemplazado por un sentimiento de fortaleza y protección para con sus amigas, de ahí en adelante, fue decisión propia el continuar por ese camino, el cual sabía era peligroso y se tendría que enfrentar a poderosos enemigos pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, creía que hubiera sido mejor el abandonarlo, de haber sido así, ninguno de sus amigos hubieran pasado por aquel horroroso momento, el cual deseaba que se tratara de una horrible pesadilla y que pronto despertaría pero lamentablemente, no fue así.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, localizando a las mencionadas, con una expresión triste, pensó que eso sería lo mejor, así que se las quitó, las puso en una de sus manos para verlas por última vez, y las puso sobre la baranda para luego comenzar de nuevo su viaje de regreso a su casa no sin antes, derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ichigo miraba todo desde lo lejos, recostado en uno de los muros que habían, su preocupación seguía ahí ya que aunque estuviese lejos, pudo ver que Orihime había partido con un semblante más triste del que ya tenía, con su cabeza gacha y sobre todo, estaba llorando. Le preocupaba también que ella estuviera tan distraída y que pudiese sufrir un accidente así que no lo pensó dos veces y la seguiría hasta que llegara sana y salva hasta su departamento para después partir a su casa.

Uno de los pocos rayos que quedaban del día, se posó sobre las horquillas y en el momento en que comenzaba su persecución, notó algo que brillaba a lo lejos, específicamente donde se había recargado Orihime, se acercó a ver qué podría ser y las vio, a las horquillas que siempre llevaba consigo, giró su mirada hacia donde se había ido ella extrañado, las volvió a ver y las tomó, guardándolas en una de las bolsas que tenía su chaqueta y dio inicio su paso.

Su paso era lento y pausado, por lo que ya había anochecido, poco a poco se acercaba a su hogar, un hogar frío y solitario, el cual era compartido únicamente con sollozos, lágrimas y recuerdos… tristes y amargos recuerdos.

En frente de la puerta, comenzaba a meter la llave en el llavín, abría la puerta lentamente pero se quedó un instante sin moverse, luego reaccionó y comenzó a entrar pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

-Inoue – llamó Ichigo quien la había acompañado a casa indirectamente, quería hablar con ella, saber bien el porqué de su actitud aunque ya tenía una leve sospecha

Ella estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí de pie, afuera de su casa, con la misma expresión seria que lo acostumbraba pero su mirada era un poco diferente, se podía ver entre dolor y tristeza ya que eso era lo que sentía él en el momento

-Kurosaki-kun – dijo ella al responder al llamado tratando de aparentar normalidad pero era algo inútil - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Está bien, pasa – contestó haciéndose a un lado para darle paso

Una vez adentro, Orihime le ofreció un poco de té ya que la temperatura había descendido un poco, cuando el té estuvo listo, lo sirvió y una vez sentados en unos almohadones, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él rompió ese silencio.

-Inoue ¿estás bien?

-¿P-Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no te ves muy bien que digamos

-No, claro que no, estoy bien – sonrisa fingida

-Te ves muy triste y esta tarde estabas llorando

-¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque te estuve observando

-Bueno es que yo… - dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado

-Es por lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo ¿cierto? – ante esa oración, ella se volvió rápidamente a verlo, ¿cómo sabía el motivo de su preocupación? Pero ante eso, no pudo decir nada ya que había acertado, simplemente volteó su mirada a un lado nuevamente – Tatsuki me lo dijo

-L-Lo siento

-Ya ha pasado un año de eso y ¿aún te sigue atormentando esos recuerdos?

-He intentado olvidarlo todo pero me es muy difícil hacerlo, por más que lo intento no puedo

-Lo sé, nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubiera hecho más fuerte y hubiese cumplido la promesa que te hice – habló molesto y mirando hacia un lado

-Por favor Kurosaki-kun, no te culpes por ello, nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa

-Pero Inoue, yo…

-No quiero verte triste Kurosaki-kun, por favor, no lo hagas

-Pero tú si lo estás…

-Es porque me ha sido difícil superarlo sola

-Pero no lo estás, nos tienes a nosotros

-Lo sé pero no puedo, simplemente no…no puedo hacerlo – dijo ya desesperada y en llanto, tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos y ahora parecía ser que era el momento de sacarlos de una buena vez

Era doloroso verla en ese estado, sin nadie que estuviera a su lado para darle una palabra de aliento en todo ese tiempo y sin alguien quien entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo…Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-kun – dijo una vez que se tranquilizó, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas pero aún ocultando su rostro – no debí gritar, debes… debes pensar que soy una tonta – terminó de limpiarse el rostro pero para dar paso a nuevas lágrimas

Todo estaba en silencio cosa que no extrañó a la pelinaranja ya que creía que Ichigo debería estarse burlando o pensando cualquier cosa por el actuar de ella pero lo que sí no se esperó fue el sentir una calidez rodeándola, levantó su mirada y se encontró con el chico abrazándola, sus ojos no podían abrirse más de lo que ya estaban por la sorpresa pero luego se sintió segura en ese abrazo que comenzó a llorar nuevamente aforrándose más al chico.

-Ya te lo dije Inoue, nosotros estamos contigo y no tienes porqué pasar por esto tú sola – dijo Ichigo, aún con el abrazo, en voz baja y suave haciéndole entender que él estaba con ella – esa herida es muy profunda como para que te encargues tú de ella

-¿Herida? – repitió ella extrañada

-Si Inoue, una herida del corazón, el tuyo ha sido muy lastimado por lo sucedido que ha ido formando una muy profunda y sé que tomará su tiempo en que la herida cierre pero yo…

-¿Eh?

-Si me lo permites, quisiera ser el vendaje que cubra esa herida hasta que sane por completo – dijo él haciendo más fuerte el abrazo

-Kurosaki-kun – exclamó ella derramando más lágrimas pero éstas eran de felicidad por tales palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía sola y por primera vez, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por su persona especial

Se quedaron así por varios minutos en lo que ella se tranquilizaba, poco a poco Orihime recobraba la tranquilidad que se le había ido momentos atrás y fue soltando el agarre para poder limpiarse nuevamente las lágrimas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Ichigo una vez finalizado el abrazo

-S-Si, me siento bien, gracias Kurosaki-kun – respondió en lo que se limpiaba con su manga pero en eso, el chico la vio, se llevó una mano a su bolsillo de atrás para poder sacar un pañuelo que llevaba consigo para entregárselo

-Ten, límpiate con esto – extendiéndole el pedazo de tela

-Gracias – contestó ella tomándolo para luego dirigirlo específicamente a su nariz para sonársela, detalle que le pareció divertido al pelinaranja – te lo devolveré cuando lo lave

-No te preocupes por eso – con una pequeña sonrisa

-Gra...Gracias Kurosaki-kun… bueno, ya sabes por tus palabras – sonrojo y mirando hacia un lado

-No es nada pero…aún no has contestado mi petición, ¿me dejarás ser tu vendaje? – después de que Ichigo estuvo un tiempo debatiéndose en poner en orden sus sentimientos, llegó a la conclusión de que quería permanecer al lado de Orihime, varias veces la vio triste y sola y tales momentos se convirtieron en una necesidad de querer estar con ella

Por otro lado, Orihime a pesar de todo ese tiempo, nunca dejó de lado sus sentimientos por el chico, siempre deseó presenciar el día en que ambos podrían estar juntos y pensar que cierta circunstancia los llevaría a ese día, era un poco difícil de creer.

-P-Por supuesto que si Kurosaki-kun… si eso es lo que quieres – contestó un poco nerviosa pero manteniendo la misma posición en la que se encontraba, cuando Orihime le dio su respuesta, él la abrazó fuertemente para que luego ella correspondiese el gesto

-No volverás a estar sola nunca más Inoue, nunca más

-Lo sé

Minutos después del abrazo…

-Inoue, ¿te gustaría pasar la navidad con nosotros? – mirándola tiernamente

-¿E-En serio? ¿No le molestará a tu familia?

-Claro que no, al contrario, el viejo siempre dice que es bueno celebrar estas fiestas en compañía de familiares y amigos y bueno… podemos celebrar esto – con una mano en su cabeza, mirada de lado y un poco de sonrojo - ¿Qué me dices?

Al parecer, esa conversación le había hecho muy bien a la chica ya que ahora en su rostro se podía ver un poco de felicidad y ya mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual parecía ser buen inicio.

-Si crees que a tu familia no le molestará y tomando en cuenta lo que Kurosaki-san dice… pues creo que está bien – con una sonrisa más grande

-Bien, entonces vámonos – dijo poniéndose en pie para extenderle la mano a su ahora chica

-De acuerdo – ya en pie, se dirigió un momento a su cuarto para buscar otro abrigo

Ichigo la esperaba afuera, su mirada estaba dirigida al camino por el cual ambos irían a festejar un nuevo motivo en sus vidas, Orihime traía puesto el abrigo que había ido a buscar y se enrollaba una bufanda ya que el frío se hacía sentir. Cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se acercó al joven, una vez que estuvieron en frente, éste le sonrío y extendió su mano para tomar la de la chica.

Así continuaron por todo el trayecto, de vez en cuando en silencio confortable, otras veces hablando una que otra cosa que surgía del momento. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Kurosaki, Ichigo iba a ser recibido por su padre con uno de sus locos ataques por haberse tardado más de la cuenta pero en cuanto Isshin notó la presencia de Orihime, dejó de lado la "cortés bienvenida" que usualmente le daba a su hijo para que Ichigo le diera la pequeña sorpresa de que ella pasaría la navidad con la familia, ante dicha noticia, Isshin salio corriendo hacia el enorme retrato que tenía de su difunta esposa para lloriquearle acerca de que ya la familia había crecido, las niñas fueron a darle la bienvenida tanto por la visita como a la familia.

Aunque Ichigo no pudo conseguir lo que faltaba para la cena, eso no impidió que se festejara a lo grande, Yuzu había preparado varios platillos pero con la llegada de la pelinaranja, Isshin le pidió hacer más comida de la cuenta, petición que fue cumplida ya que hasta él ayudó en la preparación de lo demás.

Minutos antes de la media noche, ya comenzaban a intercambiar regalos, había papeles de regalo por un lado, bolsas por el otro, cintas por aquí, etiquetas por allá… en fin, para no complicarnos mucho, dejémoslo en un desorden.

Orihime observaba todo desde un lado, veía como entre todos se la pasaban muy bien, abrazándose, deseándose lo mejor entre ellos… y pensar que minutos antes, nada de esto tenía importancia para ella pero ahora, todo era diferente, gracias a ese chico que trataba de zafarse de uno de los agarres de su padre que le daba en forma de afecto, su vida comenzaba a cambiar poco a poco, ahora sabía que nunca había estado sola y que ahora tenía a alguien más a su lado pero de la forma en que siempre la soñó.

En lo que veía los regalos de la familia, recordó que ella había dejado uno muy preciado por uno de esos momentos de tristeza que siempre la rondaban, ahora que lo pensaba, lamentaba el hecho de haberse deshecho de las horquillas que su hermano le había regalado años atrás, el último de los regalos que recibió por parte de él pero ahora, nada podía hacerse, de seguro alguien más las había tomado, por lo tanto, pensaba que las había perdido para siempre.

Mientras Isshin, Yuzu y Karin intercambiaban regalos, abrazos - y uno que otro golpecillo – , Ichigo se alejaba del lugar para poder estar con Orihime, con una pequeña sonrisa se acercaba más y más a ella para tomarle la mano y llevársela para un lugar en el que pudieran estar un momento a solas entre ellos.

Se dirigieron hacia el patio de la casa que estaba cubierto por varias luces que lo adornaban y el suelo cubierto por nieve, se detuvieron y se miraron para perderse en la mirada del otro por unos instantes, aún en silencio, Ichigo sacaba una pequeña caja blanca con una cinta dorada alrededor de la misma - que había conseguido antes de llegar a la casa de la chica - y con un pequeño lazo dorado sobre la caja, Orihime sólo se dedicaba a ver.

-Orihime – llamó él haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver sorprendida por haberla llamado por su nombre – por lo que sucedió esta tarde y además que no creí que esto fuera a pasar pero me da gusto que haya pasado, no tuve tiempo de comprarte algo y sólo puedo darte esto – extendiéndole la caja – Feliz Navidad

Ella no esperaba nada de eso, lo miró un momento a él para luego tomar esa pequeña caja que Ichigo le ofrecía, la tomó delicadamente y lentamente la abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa, sus horquillas estaban de regreso.

-P-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde las encontraste?

-Te seguí esta tarde y ví cuando las dejaste sobre la baranda del lago así que sólo las recogí, pensaba regresártelas cuando estábamos en tu departamento pero lo pensé mejor y quise dártelas aquí

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun – casi se le tiró encima para abrazarlo ya que estaba muy feliz de tenerlas de vuelta

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque pensé que era lo mejor, deshacerme de parte de mi pasado

-Pero gracias a tu pasado eres quien eres ahora

-Lo sé…

-Y eso no va a cambiar Orihime o eso espero

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que vuelvas a ser y que sigas siendo la misma chica de siempre

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Lo prometes? – mirada tierna

-Muy bien, lo prometo, seguiré siendo la que era antes – con una gran sonrisa y poniéndose las horquillas

-Gracias – dijo él abrazándola y ella respondiendo el gesto – gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida

-Gracias a ti Kurosaki-kun por hacer de ésta navidad, la mejor en toda mi vida – separándose pero para poder acercar sus rostros y terminar con esa distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso el cual podría interpretarse como el cierre de una promesa, luego de unos minutos, por falta de aire, el beso cesó, ambos con las mejillas coloradas y mirándose nuevamente entre ellos – Feliz Navidad Kurosaki-kun

-Feliz navidad Orihime

De esa forma comenzaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas, cada una siendo complementada por la del otro…

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque es un poco tarde, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad todos y de una vez, Un Próspero Año Nuevo lleno de muchas bendiciones, éxitos y que sea un año de muchos deseos cumplidos.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos en una posible próxima vez y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^


End file.
